Memo
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Secarik kertas yang dikirim oleh Api kepada Air dan balasan yang ia terima dari pemuda itu.


Memo

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Non-cest. No power. Teen-character. OOC.

Air memasuki kelasnya, "Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

"Pagi Air." Jawab yang lain.

"Pagi."

"Selamat Pagi."

"Pagi."

Air menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, lantas berjalan menuju bangkunya berada. Sesaat tatapannya terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang kepalanya tertunduk dalam, di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu memakai rompi merah dan topi senada yang terangkat tinggi.

Air sedikit heran, biasanya pemuda itu paling antusias menjawab salam sapa orang lain di pagi hari.

Air menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kemudian duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh tas di gantungan yang disiapkan di samping meja. Saat menggantungkan tasnya, ia menyadari secarik kertas di laci mejanya.

Air mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya.

 _ **Apa musik favoritmu?**_

 _ **By : Api**_

Air mengernyit heran. Lalu menoleh kearah Api yang kini menatapnya lalu nyengir lebar.

"Hm… musik favorit… musik intrumental mungkin?" jawab Air setengah tidak yakin kearah Api.

Api menatapnya sengit.

Air mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Humph!"

Air menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Api masih menatap dengan tatapan tidak terima kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Api?" tanya Air.

"Kau tidak asik!" seru Api.

"?"

"Jawablah dengan memo juga! Kemudian, masukkan kedalam laci meja ku!" seru Api.

Air menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "Kau mengajakku untuk bermain surat-suratan?" tanya Air.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, pokoknya lakukan!" jawab Api.

Air terdiam, lalu menatap secarik kertas itu lagi di tangannya.

 _ **Apa musik favoritmu?**_

 _ **By : Api**_

"Apakah memakai memo seperti ini sedang nge-tren?" batin Air tidak mengerti sambil menjawab pertanyaan Api di sisi lain secarik kertas itu.

.

Dan, setelah istirahat, Api mendapatkan secarik kertas jawaban Air dilacinya.

 _ **Musik Instrumental**_

 _ **-Air-**_

Api tersenyum kecil membacanya.

.

.

 _ **Hal apa yang kau sukai?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Damai dan tidur**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa film favoritmu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Cyborg She dan Coraline**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa makanan favoritmu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Masakan ibu**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa sarapanmu pagi ini?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Nasi putih, telur dadar dan susu**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Maukah kau jalan pulang bersamaku?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

Air menatap datar secarik kertas yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia lalu menatap Api, Api menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Air lalu berbalik, mengambil pena dan bersiap menjawab.

"A—Air!" seru Api kemudian.

Air menoleh, mendapati Api yang wajahnya pucat pasi sambil menunjuk kearahnya. Air mengernyit heran, lantas menelusuri arah yang ditunjuk Air.

Dan mendapati sang guru yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

O—oh.

"Aku sedari tadi melihatmu bermain surat-suratan, eh, Air?" tanya Sang Guru lalu merebut secarik kertas dari tangannya.

"Kemarin kau tidur, sekarang main surat-suratan. Pulang sekolah datang keruangan saya!" seru guru itu kemudian.

Air melirik kearah Api yang kini menatapnya cemas. Air tersenyum kecil.

.

 _ **Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa. Kau pulang duluan saja**_

 _ **-Air-**_

.

.

Api menatap secarik kertas yang baru saja ia dapatkan sebelum Air pergi ke ruang guru tadi. Api menghela napas. Ia kemudian meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah, setelah itu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Kenapa kau selalu tidur?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Karena aku mengantuk**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa minuman favoritmu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Cocoa, Kopi, Air putih**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

.

.

Dan begitulah, mereka saling mengirim-balas-kirim memo setiap hari.

.

.

"Sebetulnya untuk apa kau bertanya lewat memo seperti itu?" tanya Air sambil membuka bungkus roti coklat di tangannya.

"Ah?" Api menoleh kearahnya sambil menyeruput susu dari kotak lewat sedotan.

Air menatapnya.

"Well—yeah. Aku hanya iseng awalnya." Jawab Api. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Air menelan potongan roti yang baru saja ia kunyah, "Kalau begitu jangan mengirimnya lagi." ucap Air.

Api tertegun, "Apakah itu mengganggumu?" tanyanya panik.

Air menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimnya lagi!" seru Api riang.

"Kau kan bisa langsung menanyakannya padaku sekarang."

Api menggeleng cepat.

Air menatapnya bingung.

"Pokoknya aku akan mengirimnya lagi!" seru Api.

Air menghela napas.

.

.

.

 _ **Apa pelajaran favoritmu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Seni musik**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa olahraga yang kau sukai?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Jalan sehat**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa warna favoritmu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Biru, tentu saja**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Baju apa yang kau sukai?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apapun itu asal baju untuk pria tentu saja.**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apa merk favorit mu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Ntahlah**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Siapa artis favoritmu?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Aku pikir tidak ada**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Tipe cewek?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Yang tenang, tidak berisik, pandai memasak, perhatian, murah senyum, lembut, good-looking.**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Api terdiam membacanya.

.

 _ **Tipe orang yang kau sukai?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Bukannya tadi udah?**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Lalu, Apakah dia ada di kelas ini?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Siapa?**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Orang yang kau sukai**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **Oh, ada**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **Yang mana orangnya? Seperti apa? Siapa?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Air terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat secarik kertas yang tadi dikirim Api. Ia menggaruk dagunya. Ia melirik Api yang kini senyum-senyum di belakangnya.

 _ **Tapi aku pikir ini bukan rasa suka—cinta mungkin?**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Jadi tidak ada yang kau suka disini?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Mungkin saja**_

 _ **-Air-**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Lalu siapa orang itu? siapa yang kau cintai?**_

 _ **-Api-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

TTEEEEETTTTT—

Suara bel tanda pulang berbunyi keras. Kelas pun kemudian di bubarkan.

Air duduk termenung dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Menatap secarik kertas diatas meja.

Api duduk menunggu di belakangnya, jari-jarinya bertautan, mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang diberikan Air.

Secarik kertas mampir di mejanya. Api dengan cepat membukanya.

.

 _ **Orang berisik kekanakan. Tepat di belakangku.**_

 _ **-Air-**_

Api tertegun membacanya. Ia lalu menatap Air yang kini menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"A—a—ah.." Api merasakan lehernya tercekat.

"Sudah, ayo pulang bersama." Ucap Air.

Api melihat secarik kertas itu lagi, "Se—sebentar!" serunya kemudian membuka tasnya kembali, mengambil secarik kertas dan pena. Lalu menulis keatas kertas itu.

"Ini." Ucap Api kemudian dan memberikan secarik kertas yang baru ia tulis ke Air.

Air menerimanya dan membacanya.

 _ **Aku juga**_

 _ **-Api-**_

.

"Juga apa?" tanya Air.

"Menyukaimu! E—eh." Jawab Api, wajahnya dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

Air tertawa kecil, "Baguslah." Ucap Air.

Api menatapnya.

Air tersenyum kearahnya.

Api balas senyum.

Air lalu mengecup bibir milik Api, disambut dengan kekagetan oleh pemuda berjaket merah itu.

"A—Air!" seru Api saat Air sudah melepaskan kecupannya.

Air menjulurkan lidahnya.

Api menatapnya kesal dengan rona yang masih setia di wajah.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Air kemudian berbalik.

Api mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Langkah mereka seirama.

"Tapi aku bukan tipemu." Ucap Air.

Air meliriknya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Air.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda dengan ku kan?" tanya Api.

"Tidak kok, tenang saja." Jawab Air sambil mengusak rambut milik Api.

.

.

END WOO— (bacanya ala cartoon meatballs 2 ya) XD

Gatel pengen buat ff AirApi heheh. Jadi beginilah.

Ini sebetulnya idenya dapet dari baca doujin KageHina dari fandom HQ. point-point nya juga. Tapi ceritanya gak saya buat persis sama. Beda dikit malah. bisa di bilang ini remake mungkin? Ntahlah.

Dua jam selese, heheh. Lagi niat sih 0v0)/

Makasih buat yang uda baca, review yak. Jangan jadi sider :)

Bhay~


End file.
